


Fanfiction Cover: Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble - CLEX NSFW

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fandom Book covers, M/M, NSFW, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction Cover: Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble - CLEX NSFW

Here is another fiction cover. This time a clex one for [](http://elenarain.livejournal.com/profile)[ **elenarain**](http://elenarain.livejournal.com/)  Story.

Pairing Clex  
Rating; PG  
NSFW

Click on the photo for a link to the larger work.   
[](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=clex.jpg)

Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, their respective creators do. I'm just playing with them for a while. This is just for fun no infringement is intended.  I do not, in any way, profit from the artwork created here by manipulation. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

Images: are all copyrighted by their respective artists I make no claim to them whatsoever. They give us lovely images and this is only meant as a tribute to their amazing work.  If your artwork is here and you wish it removed please contact me and I will be happy to remove it with my apologies. The finished fan fiction cover, icon, artwork, composition however is my own design.  

  



End file.
